


Marital Benefits

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, F/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Severus informs Minerva of his recent nuptials.





	Marital Benefits

o.o.O.o.o

  


“What is this, Severus?” Minerva looked at him from over the top of her glasses.

 

“I believe the form is somewhat self-explanatory,” came the very dry response. The wizard in question didn’t react, other than to lift a single eyebrow as if to question the older witch’s intelligence.

 

“I know what it is! I am merely enquiring as to why you would need to apply for marital benefits!” Minerva said, clearly exasperated.

 

“I require Marital Benefits because I got married,” he spoke slowly, as if explaining something to a particularly slow child.

 

"What do you mean you 'got married'? When? How? Why?" Minerva got up out of her seat, stalking back and forth in front of the Headmaster’s desk not unlike the feline she often transformed into. “Merlin’s balls Severus, at least tell me who!”

 

“Shall I address your queries in order then?” Severus’ indifferent façade seemed to crumble a little. “My wife and I were bonded yesterday, at the Ministry. It was a very small ceremony, with just the two of us and our requisite witnesses. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you why, as I’m not the type to bandy my personal affairs about in public.” He sighed. “The ‘why’ of the marriage itself is somewhat more complex. Simply put, one of your former lions cast a spell far beyond her comprehension and frame of reference, without a single thought as to the bloody consequences. Merlin forbid she admit that sometimes there are facets to magic that she cannot glean from the pages of book,” he all but growled the last bit.

 

Minerva’s face paled and she sat back down. “Severus, please tell me it’s not…” It couldn’t be Miss Granger.

 

“Would that I could, Minerva. I’m afraid your favourite cub now has the dubious distinction of being the new Mrs. Snape,” Severus said with a little sneer, but it was quickly wiped off his face as his Deputy Headmistress promptly fainted. After a moment, he summoned Madam Pomfrey to tend to Minerva and wondered if it would be possible to somehow manage to avoid his new wife for the next decade by claiming to be buried under a never-ending pile of paperwork.

 

~Fin


End file.
